Skin
by Anime-Lover985
Summary: Prussia will do anything to make Switzerland give in. Austria will stop the Prussian no matter what! Yaoi! Prussia x Switzerland; Austria x Switzerland!
1. Chapter 1

Skin

Chapter: 1

Touching

Today is another shitty meeting! Prussia was going to sit next to Switzerland! The 2 reasons he sat next to him is:

1. To piss Of Austria

2. He loves the blonde

The Prussian knows that the Austrian loves him. The albino loves to piss off the brown haired man. They were both in love with the young male. The two older males were going to do whatever it takes to have him. The blonde was sitting alone like usual. Gilbert ran over to him. He sat down quickly. Roderich arrived soon after & sat down across from the Swiss man. Germany got up with papers in his hands. Ludwig cleared his throat & began speaking. Austria wrote down what the German said. Prussia groaned at how boring the things his brother said. He looked around for something to do until the meeting was over. The albino looked at the Swiss man. He analyzed him until he saw something that caught his eye. Vash's but was showing. Gilbert licked his lips as the blonde didn`t notice him looking at his body. The Prussian scooted closer to him. Austria looked at him. He stopped moving. The four-eyed man went back to his writing. The red-eyed man got close enough to him. Gilbert started to rub his back. The Swiss man looked at him with a cold stare. He stopped moving his hand. The blonde went back to writing. He started to rub his back again. The younger male ignored the rubbing he was receiving from the albino. Prussia lowered down his hand. Switzerland flinched at how low the hand was. The blonde breathing became faster as he felt the hand lower even more. The Prussian smiled at how the male was reacting to his touching. Gilbert put his hand inside Vash`s pants. The Swiss man gasped & covered his mouth. Germany stopped talking.

"Is something wrong, Switzerland?"

"N-no, please continue."

He returned to talking. Austria knew something was wrong with his love.

"Damn, I gotta stop Prussia! But how?"

Switzerland started to cross & move his legs feeling as Prussia rubbed his little hole. The blonde couldn`t stand the feeling. Vash`s face became red as his breath became faster & heavier by the second. Gilbert smiled at how sensitive the little Swiss man was. He shoved his fingers forcefully inside him. The blonde couldn't take it the pressure. He let out a scream. The meeting stopped. Everyone looked at Switzerland.


	2. Chapter 2

Skin

Chapter: 2

Attention

All of the nations were looking at Switzerland`s red face. Switzerland felt embarrassed. The blonde ran out of the room.

"Dammit!"Austria yelled.

The Austrian ran after Swiss man. Vash felt like crying.

"I let that Prussia touch me!"

He continued to run.

"Please stop running, Switzerland!"

Vash ignored Roderich scream.

"I need to catch up with him!"

Switzerland continued to run. He felt so violated so dirty about the touch of Prussia. Austria had finally caught up. Roderich grabbed Vash`s right wrist.

"Switzerland, clam down!"

The blonde felt like running away. He freed his wrist but Austria grabbed the right wrist and his left.

"Clam down!"

Switzerland turned his head avoiding eye contact. The Austrian leaned close to Vash`s ear. Austria loves Switzerland but knows that he doesn`t feel the same way for him. Even though he wanted to protect especially from, Prussia.

"See, just clam down."

Instead of calming down, Vash`s breath became faster.

"Don`t worry, I just wanna talk not hurt you."

Vash breathing began to slow down. Roderich leaned away from the 18-year olds ear.

"There, that`s better."

Switzerland looked down. Roderich lifted his chin. Their eyes met.

"That`s much better."

Austria pulled him into a hug. The blonde didn`t even try to avoid the hug. He just stood there letting the Austrian hug him. Switzerland put his hand on Austria`s shoulder closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Skin_

_Chapter: 3_

_What to do?_

_Switzerland was in Austria's arms. Austria was still comforting him. Roderich wanted to tell him but he knew it wasn`t the time. _

"_The meeting is almost over. Wanna finish it?"_

"_S-sure."_

_He could hear the nervousness in his voice. Switzerland felt like going home to calm down. The older male looked at him with sympathy. _

"_Do you really want to be going back to the meeting?"_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_Vash, I can tell that you`re lying."_

"_S-shut up!"_

"_You can go home, and I`ll deliver the plans to you."_

_He`d would do that for me? How worried is he about me?_

"_Hello?"_

_The blonde snapped out of his thoughts._

"_Yeah, thanks."_

_He didn`t know what he was going to do when he got back home. Switzerland could polish his gun. But he does that almost every day, or get revenge on Prussia for touching him. But he was a neutral person so that wouldn`t do any good. _

"_Maybe I can talk to "him" about it."_

_The blonde said as he walked down the hallway._


	4. Chapter 4

Skin

Chapter: 4

Welcome

Switzerland walked down the hall as he was heading home. He didn`t know what he was going to do when he went home. Sure, Liechtenstein was there but he didn`t wanna tell her about what Prussia did his rear.

"What the hell am I gonna do?"

Vash could always talk to Austria who was actually was nice to him. Even though he forgot about their time together as children. He continued his walk. The Swiss couldn`t shake the sensation of the finger lodged inside him. The way the Prussian rubbed it and shoved with such- wait why was he thinking about this? Isn`t he trying to forget about it? He shook his head. Switzerland changed his thoughts to Austria. Austria was very nice even though they he forgot about their friendship. Roderich would write down his work for him just to let him go home. Were they still friends? Or was he just being kind to him? But then again could he actually- no he couldn`t. The blonde saw him and Hungary hanging out a lot meaning they probably were lovers but just didn`t get married. Why the hell was he thinking about all this? Sure, he wanted to forget about the incident but still he shouldn`t be thinking about such things.

"I`ll just sit down at home and wait for Roderich so I`ll be able to talk this out with him."


	5. Chapter 5

Skin

Chapter: 5

Shower

Vash was taking a shower in his room. The reason why he was taking a shower was because he was preparing to go somewhere. He was going to Austria`s place. Honestly, the Swiss male didn`t really want to go but he did need someone to talk to. He turned off the water.

"This is going to be a strange." The blonde thought.

Switzerland began to dry himself off. He looked into the mirror.

"I`m so disgusting." He said.

Vash went into his room to pick out clothes.

"Should I bring my rifle?" He thought.

The Swiss male knew Austria wasn`t the perverted type but still he had to keep his guard. Even so, he probably shouldn`t.

Vash was done dressing. He was wearing a black shirt with green pants like always. His sister, Liechtenstein was with Hungary, so he didn`t have to worry about her being home alone.

The blonde arrived at the Austrian`s house. He rang the doorbell. Roderich opened the door. Austria was wearing his usual outfit.

"Hey, Switzerland." The four-eyed male said smiling.

"Hi, Austria." The Swiss male said nervously.  
"Wanna come in?" Roderich asked.

Switzerland nodded. Vash walked in.

The green-eyed male was amazed by how the house looked. It had a chandelier along with a tan sofa. The TV was a huge flat screen.

"Wow." Switzerland said.

"Amazed?" Austria teased.

"Shut it." Vash replied.

The two sat down on the sofa.

"So why did you come?" The Austrian asked.

"I wanted to talk." The Swiss male said.

"About what?" The four-eyed male questioned.

"What happened the meeting." The blonde nervously said.


	6. Chapter 6

Skin

Chapter: 6

Conversation

The room was silent. Switzerland gulped.

"You want to talk about the meeting?" The Austrian asked shocked.

"Y-yeah." The blonde replied nervously.

Roderich could see the Swiss male blushing. He found Vash cute when he was blushing. The green eye male could tell that the blue eye male was looking at him.

"How did it feel when Prussia well um "touched" you?" Austria asked nervously.

Vash ears perked up from the question.

"Well, it was uncomfortable & well painful." Switzerland replied looking down.

Roderich knew this was a sensitive topic to talk about.

"How do you feel about what happened?" The Austrian asked.

"I feel disgusted." Vash replied.

"You shouldn`t feel disgusted. I know what Prussia did was inappropriate & was wrong but you shouldn`t change how you feel about yourself." Austria smiled.

The green eye male was amazed by what the blue eye male said.

"Wow, Austria so nice." The Swiss male thought.

The Austrian could tell Switzerland was blushing deeply. Roderich scooted closer to the green eye male. The blonde noticed that brown hair male scooted closer to him but didn`t care. Switzerland put his head on Austria`s shoulder while the blue eye male was smiling at the cute sight of the Swiss male lying on him.

"He`s so cute!" Austria thought.

"Austria, thanks for the talk." The green eye male said.

"You`re welcome." The blue eye male replied back.

The blonde snugged his head into the Austrian's shoulder to get more comfortable. The phone rang. Roderich grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Austria. I & Liechtenstein are coming back soon!" The Hungarian yelled.

"Oh. How long will it be when you come back?" The brown hair male asked curiously.

"Maybe 15minutes or less." Hungary replied.

"Oh. I see." Austria said.

"What`s wrong? You sound down." The female replied.

"It`s nothing! But when you come back can you be quiet because we`ve got a guest." The blue eye male informed.

"Okay!" She replied.

Hungary hung up the phone. Austria wanted the moment to last as long as it can.


	7. Chapter 7

Skin

Chapter: 7

Staying Over

* * *

Austria was cooking in the kitchen. Vash was sleeping on the couch with a cover covering him as he slept. The Austrian wasn`t planning on waking the younger male up. Yet. Hungary was going to be home any minute which is why he cooking dinner. He couldn`t believe that his love was actually sleeping at his house! He honestly thought the Swiss male would sleep at his house. Of course, Roderich didn`t know how long the male was going to stay at his house.

"I should probably wake up, Vash for dinner." The four-eye male thought.

He stopped cooking & walked over the younger male. He was about to wake up the blond until he heard a knock. Austria sighed.

"I guess Hungary & Lichtenstein arrived for dinner." Austria thought.

The four-eye male went over to the door. He opened the door.

"Hi, Hungary & Lichtenstein-"

The four-eye male was cut off by a yell.

"Hi, Austria! The awesome Prussia is here!" A Prussian yelled.

The older male could feel his heart sink.

"P-P-Prussia, what`re you doing here?" Roderich asked.

"I just wanted to visit my, little Vash." The albino answered smiling deviously.

"Your little Vash?!" The Austrian exclaimed.

"Yes, my _little Vash."_ Prussia stated.

The four-eye male could feel his heart rate rising.

"Since when the hell do you own Vash?!" The Austrian exclaimed.

He knew he should`ve kept his voice lower but was filled with too much anger,

"You`ll _never ever _own Vash!" Roderich yelled.

"Since when the hell do you decide what I own?!" Gilbert exclaimed angrily.

"Since the beginning! Now get the hell off my property before I kick your ass!" The four-eye male demanded.

"Like you can _defeat _the awesome Prussia!" The albino yelled.

The Austrian was about to yell again until he heard a groan. The male`s looked to see that Switzerland was awake rubbing his right eye.

"What`s with all the yelling?" He asked.

"Prussia, was about to leave." Austria stated.

"Why the hell is Prussia here?" The Swiss male asked.

"I came here to visit you!" The Prussian yelled.

Vash groaned.

"Prussia, just get the hell out of here!" The younger male yelled.

"I`ll leave when I the awesome Prussia want to!" The albino declared.

"Can you please leave?!" The Austrian exclaimed angrily.

"After dinner!" Gilbert yelled.

Switzerland sighed.

"Fine. You can stay only for dinner." The young male stated,

Roderich wanted to disagree but didn`t want to make it worse. Prussia walked into the house with a smile.  
"You better not lay a single finger on him!" The four-eye male demanded.

"Don`t worry. I the awesome Prussia have _better _plans." The albino smirked.

Roderich could feel something bad was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Skin

Chapter: 8

Dinner

Everyone was sitting at the table eating. It was quiet along with tension at the table. Hungary & Lichtenstein were sitting at another table to get away from the tension.

"Why are the guys so quiet?" The Hungarian asked.

The younger female went "hmph". The older looked at the males. She knew there was something wrong between the males. Prussia looked at the Swiss male with eager eyes.

"You look so _cute_, Vash." The albino smiled seductively.

The eighteen year old blushed as he ate. Austria looked at him pissed.

"Well, what poking at your ass?" Gilbert asked.

"You`re the poke at my ass." Roderich answered.

Prussia looked at Switzerland as he ate. The young male knew the albino was looking at him but continued to eat, anyway. Austria knew that the albino was looking at him but continue to control his temper.

"Damn, Vash is _so cute_." Gilbert thought.

Prussia lifted his foot up & began to rub the Swiss`s males right leg. The young male kicked the Prussian`s leg off. Gilbert of course wasn`t going to give up like that.

"I guess this`ll be harder than I thought." The albino thought.

The male lifted his foot again when Vash`s leg were wide open again. He began to rub Switzerland`s crotch. The young male could feel his heart beat faster from the sensation.

"Dammit!" The blonde thought.

The four-eye male _knew _there was something wrong.

"What the hell is the Prussian bastard doing to Vash?!" Austria thought angrily.

Switzerland began tried to close his legs but was unable to. Gilbert grinned as the young male began to redden & breathe heavily.

"My crotch beginning to harden!" Switzerland thought.

The Swiss male could feel his heart beating like crazy from the sensation.

* * *

Hungary could tell there was something wrong with Vash. Lichtenstein looked at her brother.

"What`s wrong with, Vash?" The blonde asked herself.

The Hungarian wanted to go over there but knew Roderich was going to handle it.

"C`mon. Austria stop Prussia!" She thought.

The four-eye male felt his heart beat from anger. Switzerland felt his heart beat faster & his breathing get faster. Not only was crotch getting hard but his nipples as well. The blonde continued to harden until his body released.

"Dammit!" The young male yelled.

Everyone looked at the male. Vash felt his face redden from not only his body but from the attention.

"Dammit!"

The young male ran out the house. Roderich food at Prussia.

"Fuck you, Prussia!" The Austrian yelled.

The four-eye man ran after the Swiss male.

* * *

Hungary went over & slapped the Prussian.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The female yelled angrily.

Lichtenstein was shocked by what the Hungarian did.

"I said: What the hell did you do?!" Hungary demanded.

This was going to get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Skin

Chapter: 9

Shower

* * *

Switzerland opened the door & slammed it. He ran up the stairs to his room. The blonde striped down & opened the bathroom door & slammed it behind him. Vash turned the shower on high.

"Damn, why the hell am I letting that Prussian bastard touch me?" The green eye male asked.

Switzerland _didn`t _like being touched by Prussia not one bit but for some reason he`s letting him. The Swiss male wasn`t tied up or being held against his will or anything so why? Why was he letting that Prussian touch him?

"Clam down Vash. You can always kick Prussia`s ass." He told himself.

Switzerland took a breath & continued bathing.

* * *

Austria arrived at the blonde's door. He knocked.

"Hey, Vash are you in there?" The brown hair male asked.

There was no answer.

"Vash, you there?" The four-eye male asked.

Still no answer.

The Austrian sighed.

Roderich sighed. He opened the door. Austria saw that Vash wasn`t in the room.

"Where is he?' The four-eye male wondered.

The Austrian began walking up the stairs.

"Vash?" He asked.

The brown hair male heard water running. He walked into Switzerland`s room.

"Vash?" The four-eye male asked out loud.

The Swiss male heard the Austrian`s voice. He stopped bathing.

"What the hell is Austria doing here?" The blonde wondered.

The green eye male stopped the water. Vash looked around to see that he didn`t have a towel.

"Vash, are you alright?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah, I`ll be out in a few." Switzerland replied.

"Oh, just making sure you`re alright." The brown hair male said.

"Yeah, I`m fine." The blonde said.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything." The older male stated.

Austria started to walk.

"Hey, before you go can you get me a towel?" The Swiss male asked.

"Sure." The four-eye male smiled.

Austria went to get a towel.

The Austrian came back with a small towel.

"I hope this`ll cover him." The brown hair male said.

The blue eye male opened the door to see Vash peeking from behind the bathroom door.

"Here" He said.

"Thanks." Switzerland said.

The blonde took the towel & wrapped it around his waist.

"Is it long enough?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah." The green eye male answered.

"Vash." The brown hair male said.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Can I give you a hug?" Roderich asked.


End file.
